As You Wish It
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Jisuru are desired creatures, everyone wants them, but only few can have them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP sad is my world**

**Thanks to Chante-chan for being my Beta **

**

* * *

****As You Wish It**

It was early October morning, the sun peeked over the neighborhood of Privet Dr , at the house with the number four, a woman was getting out of bed. Petunia made her way downstairs, making little sound as possible as not to wake her year old son or husband. She opened the front door to get the milk, she gave a startled cry at what she found. There sound asleep on her doorstep was her year old nephew, she lifted the babe and gently took the envelope out of tiny hands, opening and unfolding it she read it, gasping at the words. Her sister was dead, gone from this world.

The babe in her arm made soft cooing sounds indicating that he was awake.

"You don't belong here" she said softly to him her heart heavy, "you belong with your caretaker"

She then went to the kitchen where the car keys were, she grabbed them left a note and headed out in her bathrobe, and nephew in arms. She drove far until she came to a Japanese shinden-zukuri style house surrounded by a wooden gate, the gate opened and Petunia drove in, the woman wasn't surprised to see a young man in his late twenties with long black hair and blue eyes waiting at the front of the house.

"Petunia" the man said as the women got out of the car with the babe.

"Kaito" she said, " Please come inside" once into the guest room Kaito took hold of Harry.

" It's wonderful to see you again Kit" he said as the two sat. "And you as well Pet"

"It's wonderful to see my caretaker again" Petunia said with a smile.

"I've heard what happen to Lily" Petunia bit her lip and her eyes stung with tears "I already knew this would happen you know this" Petunia nodded "So you know why I'm here then, I mean it's only proper that you teach Harry. After all you are his caretaker"

Kaito nodded "Yes, yes don't worry your nephew will be in good care as always"

Petunia smiled, "Thank you" she said "I know but, I 'm more worried about you Pet" the Caretaker said "you know it's never to late find a new master"

Petunia shook her head "No, I-I don't think I'm ready yet" Kaito sighed then gave a gentle smile.

"Alright I won't push you".

After saying goodbye to her nephew Petunia left, Kaito ranged for a servant.

"Have the nursery ready by noon and have Dr. Juno come to my room" he said when the servant entered, the servant bowed and left. Kaito then turned all his attention to Harry.

"It's been a while since I've had a baby to care for" Harry just pulled on his caretaker's hair and cooed happily. Kaito smiled.

***************

"Harry-sama! Harry-sama! Where is that child?"the head maid Misty made her way to the gardens in hopes of finding the young master.

"There you are" black fox ears perked up at the maid's voice ..

"Misty!" the little boy got up and went over to her, black fox tail wagging happily "Misty look at what I found" the little boy showed the women the bright yellow flowers.

"You think Papa Kaito will like them?" he asked.

Misty nodded "Of course he will, now let's get you cleaned up, your lesson started thirty minutes ago!"

Misty rushed Harry to his room and into the bathroom where she cleaned him off and dressed him in a white kimono. Afterwords she led him to the study where his lessons were held.

"Here he is Kaito-sama" Misty pushed the little one inside.

"Thank you Misty" Harry bounced over to his caretaker, yellow flowers in hand

"Papa! Papa! Look at what I found!" Kaito chuckled, "There very nice Kit" he said. "Do you know what they are?"

Harry looked at the flower in his hands with a mixture of curiosity and thoughtfulness, "Ummm, daisies?" he said.

Kaito chuckled. "No, but good try" Kaito lifted and sat Harry on a chair, "Now then, let's begin with transformation", Harry nodded and closed his eyes hard in concentration.

POOF!

The black smoke cleared and a little baby fox was sitting were Harry once was, the little fox looked up at his caretaker

" Very good Harry, keep it up a little longer"

POOF!

"I'm sorry" Harry whimpered his ears dropping..

Kaito petted him on the head "It's okay, you last longer than last time" Harry smiled his tail wagging.

"Alright let's started with your reading, grab a book" Harry slipped off the chair and went over to the library to grab a book, once he picked one he went back to his caretaker and showed him the book, Kaito gave him a nod, the little one climbed onto his lap and they began reading.

***********

Harry was a Jisuru, a special and powerful breed of creature that took on the forms of half-human, half-animals. They lived to serve their chosen masters and were trained by their caretakers, who cared for them, taught them the basics needed to serve and protect their chosen masters. Harry was a special breed, the black fox.

"Pardon me Kaito-sama"

Both Harry, Kaito and the head chief looked up, when Misty entered the kitchen, "I'm sorry to bother you but you have letter that was delivery and is marked urgent" Kaito frowned, he didn't remember expecting a letter.

"Alright, Kevin finish up here with Harry I'll be back in a moment"

"Yes Kaito-sama"

Kaito left and went to his room where Misty had put the letter, he found it on his desk, he unfolded it and read it. His eyes grew cold at each word he read, once done he sneered, ripped the letter and threw it away. He took calming breathes before making his way back to the kitchen; he smiled when Harry trotted over to him, a plate of cookies in his hands.

"Papa look at what I made!" Kaito kneeled.

"They look delicious" Harry smiled proudly "Kevin said they taste good too" Kaito smiled before pulling the little kit into a hug, Harry's ears twitched when he sensed a sudden change in his caretaker.

"_I won't let him take and use you Kit" _

_

* * *

_

**Well there you go tell me what you think, also I'm not sure of the pairing, any suggestions and this well be Slash.**

**Review Please!!**

**Bye-bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked the begining, now here Chapter 2**

**Thanks to Chante Curry again for Beta this story**

**

* * *

**

**You Wish It**

He was restless, and as a result couldn't sleep and didn't know why. He slipped out of his bed and left his room, he then trotted down the hall to his caretaker's room only to find it empty. He turned around and headed the opposite direction in which he came, he stood in front of a door, he was about to open it when a scent hit his nose. It wasn't a scent he knew, making him immediately on guard, his ears twitched when they caught the hushed voices of his caretaker and an unknown person.

"He is mine to care for!"

"He belongs with his aunt and uncle"

"By law he is mine, you know this!"

"I will find a way"

"Go ahead, try and sees what happens"

There were a few more words that not even his ears could catch, before footsteps headed towards the door, he squeaked softly before hiding himself in the shadows. A man rushed out, he watched him leave, a wave of familiarity came over him.

"Kit?"

Harry looked at his caretaker before gluing himself to his leg "What are you doing up little one?"

"I can't sleep" Harry said, "can I sleep with you? Kaito sighed before picking the little one up, he wasn't mad at his charge for being out of bed so late, after all it was his instincts telling the fox that there was an intruder in his home..

"Who was that man?"  
"No one"

"Oh….I'm hungry"

Kaito chuckled.

****************

Two days later Harry met his godfathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.. "Hello Harry" Remus said, Harry shyly peeked at him from Kaito's shoulder.

"Hi" he said timidly and buried his face back into his caretaker's shoulder, all three men chuckled "Don't worry he'll relax around you after a while" Kaito said then turned to Misty "Have the tea room prepared, we'll be in the garden" Misty bowed and left.

"Now then, how has things been with you two?"

Harry liked his godfathers, Uncle Padfoot was really funny and Uncle Moony was nice, Papa Kaito told him that Uncle Moony was a werewolf and that's way he smelled like a wolf but didn't look like one and Uncle Padfoot was a dog Jisuru.

"Kaito-sama the tea room is ready"

Kaito and Remus turned their attention from Harry and Sirius wrestling, "Thank you Misty, boys! Tea time"

"Nooo! I want to keep playing with Uncle Padfoot" Harry whined

"And I want to keep playing with Harry" Sirius also whined

"Later"

Both Sirius and Harry pouted but did as they were told and followed the other two to the tea room, "Hey Pup I'll race ya"

"Kay!"

"Go!"

"Siri! Harry! No running!"

**************

Harry yawned cutely, and snuggled closure to Remus, no longer paying attention to the story being read to him, his eyes were getting heavier and heavier until they closed. Remus smiled down at the sleeping Jisuru curled up in his lap. Carefully he removed the kit from his lap and tucked him in, then with a kiss on the forehead he left the room.

"Finally fell asleep?" Kaito asked when the werewolf entered. Remus nodded "Good now we can get discuss why I called you two here" the caretaker said, as Remus sat. "I had a visit from Albus" the two eyes widen.

"When?"

"Two days ago, he was trying to gain custody of Harry again"

"He knows he can't do that"

"Yes, but that hasn't stopped him, he threatens to return with the ministry"

"That'll be useless, by law you are Harry's legal guardian"

"I know that and he knows that."

"But that still isn't going to stop him"

"Albus was always was a stubborn man"

"I think he planning something, and I want you two to watch out for anything suspicious"

"No problem"

******************

Harry waved goodbye to his godfathers, his green eyes watching them go until they were no more "Will they come back?" he asked looking up at his caretaker, Kaito nodded "Of course" Harry smiled his tail wagging, Kaito then picked him

"Now then, let's see if we can sneak some cake from Kevin before he can notices" Harry agreed and they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

**Well here Chapter 2, sorry it's so short the next one will be longer, and my question still stands what lucky guys gets Harry? Oh and if your wonder Harry is a bottom in a my stories, so this will feature a sub Harry, if thats not your kind of tea then don't read any more.**

**Review Please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they made me feel all warm and fuzzy. **

**Thanks to my Beta Chante-Chan.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**As You Wish It**

Misty watched the eleven year old spar against the guards that protected this house, amazed at how this little one, once clumsy and unsure, moved with grace and confidence. How sparring was once a game to the little kit was now a test of power both physically and mentally.

"Stop!"

The fighters stopped, "We are done for today" Kaito said from his sitting position in the dojo, the fighters bowed and the guards were dismissed, but not before patting or ruffling the little kit's hair. The little one gave half-hearted protests, that made the head maid chuckle.

"Misty, what can we do for you?"

"A letter has arrived for Harry-sama"

Green eyes lit up, and ran over to the women to take the envelope in her hand, his tail and ears twitching excitedly. Misty and Kaito watched him with smiles; this was the day the fox Jisuru was waiting for. Ever since he learned from his caretaker about his parents and Hogwarts and what a great place it was, he eagerly awaited his eleventh birthday and today was that day.

Kaito watched as that smile grew wider and wider, as each word was read, "Papa! I was accepted!" Kaito grunted as his lap was filled with an excited eleven year old and a letter was shoved in his face. "Yes, yes, I can see that" he said gently removing the letter from his vision to look at his charge. "Can we go get the stuff now?" Harry asked bouncing up and down.

"No, not today it's too early"

"Awww"

"We'll go sometime in August"

"But that's a long time"

"It's not, now stop whining and go with Misty to clean up, you have a party to attend in an hour"

Harry huffed, got out of the older man's lap and followed Misty out the dojo. Kaito chuckled before looking at the letter in his hand. He was happy for his kit, he really was…and worried. Albus was the headmaster of that school, and the old coot could easily manipulate Harry, as he wouldn't be there to protect him. Jisuru especially fox Jisuru matured a little differently than regular human children, they relayed most on their instincts when at a young age, and Albus knew this and was likely to use Harry's need to please and love for his own twisted ways.

Kaito sighed; this was also the reason why he was having this party for Harry. In the past they've just had little celebration with just him, Harry, his godfathers, aunt and the staff, but now he was inviting pureblooded families

"_Potential Masters"_

Kaito frowned at the thought; he didn't want to introduce Harry to this sort of thing so young but with him going to Hogwarts, he had no other choice.

"_Just wish there was another way" _

************

Harry allowed the maids to coo and fuss over him, as they dressed him for his party. His tail and ears twitched nervously at the thought of all the people coming, he was just use to his papa, godfathers, anut and the staff. Kaito was very reluctant to let him out of the house at times and so he had very little experience with other people or children.

"Oh you look so adorable!" one of the maids coo'd after dressing him and attempting to straighten his unruly hair, but gave up as it was impossible. Harry paid them little attention instead looked at Misty "I don't feel so good" he said, ears drooping.

"What's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts"

Misty hugged him and Harry clung, "You nervous aren't you?" the little one nodded.

"Don't be, everything will be just fine, alright" she said rubbing little circle on the little one's back. "Besides. Me and your Papa will be there, not to mention your godfathers and aunt and cousin" Ears perked up

"Aunt Petunia and Dudley are coming?"

Misty nodded, knowing the little one would be happy to see his aunt and cousin, "There downstairs now with everyone else" Harry released the women and hurried to the door "Come on!" Misty and the maids giggled.

**************

Kaito looked over the guests that flooded into his hall, mostly filled with pure blooded families, all eagerly awaiting the guest of honor. His eyes landed on the Malfoy family, they're son Draco Malfoy was the same age as Harry, but a month older. He was a handsome little boy, and well-breed, a little spoiled though.

His eyes went to the father and mother, Narcissa was a kind and beautiful women and an old friend. She didn't love her husband but she cared for him, and the feelings were mutual, the marriage was arranged, and Draco was the results of a drunken night, but they loved the boy none the less.

Lucius was a handsome and powerful man, a lot of influence in the wizarding world, and with his relationship with his wife as it is, it would be no surprise if Lucius tried to gain Harry's attention.

Kaito moved his attention to the men they were talking to, and his eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect him to be here, but he was sure it had something to do with Narcissa, the women was very demanding when need be.

Severus Snape, a handsome man if it wasn't for his nose. He was a master of potions and radiated a domineering presence that was sure to have grabbed Harry's attention. Kaito smiled two Malfoys and a Prince, both very possessive beings and protective, good qualities in a Master, but it were up to Harry to decide.

Moving away from that little group, to a large group of red-heads, the Weasleys, another pure-blood family, not much influences in the wizarding world, but they were good people, although a little hot tempered, he saw potential of good Masters in the older children, the youngest one of now he wasn't to sure. Yet once again it was up to Harry to decide.

Moving away from the Weasleys, he came to the Parkinson family. He invited them because he was sure they would have found out from the Malfoys and harass him. Next was the Zabini family, Kaito raised a brow at Mrs Zabini 's current boy toy, he was very young…creepy. Kaito wasn't so sure he would approve if Harry chose the women's son as his Master or worse the women as his Mistress.

Next was Fudge…Ew.

The door opened gaining everyone's attention, women coo'd at the cute little boy, men's gaze turned predatorily, while the younger children were a bit indifferent.

Harry was wearing a Japanese botanic style kimono; it was a sky blue with dragon patterns on decoration around his neck was a white bow, his ear twitched nervously and his tail curled around his feet, all in all a picture of adorability.

******************

Fudge was the first to greet the little fox, Harry had only meet the Minister once and it wasn't a pleasant meeting, and through Harry was only three, he could remember not liking the man. So when Fudge came inside his personal bubble, Harry did the only thing natural to him. He kicked the man in the shin…hard.

"Ow! Why you little---"

Most of the guests including Kaito tried and failed to hide their snickering.

Misty clicked her tongue in disapproval at Harry's 'greeting' through her lips did twitch, she then lead the little one to Kaito.

"Papa is Auntie Petunia and Dudley here yet?" the kit asked excitedly Kaito nodded "There over there" the man pointed to a corner and Harry ran over. He watched as the little one nearly tackled his aunt to the floor.

"He has a lot of energy"

Kaito nodded, "Comes with the breed, fox Jisuru are up there with feline and canine for never ending sugar highs" Remus chuckled, " Well that does seem true" at that the Were glanced at the dog Jisuru who was talking to Author Weasely.

"Hmm looks like Zabini making her move"

"This should be fun"

"Aren't you worried?"

"For who?"

"…good question"

*************

Harry was telling his aunt and cousin all about his day, when he was interrupted by a women's voice "That sounds amazing" the three turned to the pretty woman and her son, who was looking at Harry with no interest at all.

"Hello Harry, I'm Bell Zabini and this is my son Blaise" the two stared at each other, Harry gave a shy smile, in which the dark skinned child returned.

Petunia watched this with a protective eye, mostly the mother. The child she didn't worry to much over, it was the mother that made her nervous, the scent that came off of her was one that told her instincts to protect her nephew and son, and if necessary Blaise as well, and it seemed that her son and nephew took notice of the woman's scent for they tensed when she came to close. The older Jisuru growled when the woman came to close for comfort and this was Kaito's cue to intervene.

"Ah, Bell lovely to see you again!"

Petunia glared at her caretaker, upset that he was preventing her from hurting the woman before moving the children away, Blaise following not at all interested in adult talk.

The four made their way to the garden where Draco was playing with the Parkinson girl Pansy, a distance away the Weasely children were playing as well, their parents watching. Petunia told them to go play before sighing and taking off the spell that hid her ears and tail. Like her late sister Lily, Petunia was a cat Jisuru, her ears were a light brown and as well as her long fluffy tail with a white tip.

The Jisuru sat away from the adults, but where she had a view of the children. She gave a soft laugh when Harry couched down like a cat, he wiggled his butt in the air and then pounced on whatever he saw, which happen to be a frog. The frog escaped his capture and hurriedly hopped off, Harry chased after it and soon the rest of the children were too save for Pansy and the youngest Weasely Ron.

A delicate scent caught her nose and she looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy standing next to her, "Malfoy" she said politely as the woman sat next to her.

"Petunia is it? One of Kaito's Jisuru"

Petunia nodded, her tail twitching when Draco pulled Harry over to his father and Severus.

"Are you related to Harry?"

"My nephew"

"Your nephew? But he a fox"

"Jisuru are all born differently no matter the species"

"Oh, I never knew that"

"I'm surprised"

**************

The little Jisuru before them was beautiful, those little black ears that twitched nervously and the long black fluffy tail that the eleven year old held in his arms like a blanket as he gazed up at them with nervous and interested eyes made him all the more tempting.

"That's my Dad, and that's Uncle Sev, he works at Hogwarts, he makes the potions" Draco said

"Hello" Harry said politely, squeaking when Lucius pulled him close, "Such beautiful eyes, wouldn't you agree Severus" the older blonde purred.

Severus nodded a smirk on his lips, Harry blushed at the compliment, his eyes closing in bliss when a hand came down and rubbed his ear. Petunia's ear twitched when she heard purring coming from the little one. She looked over and shook her head.

"It seems your husband and Mr. Snape have made their move"

"It would seem so"

"They better not do any more then that"

"Are you accusing them of being monsters?"

"No I'm accusing them of being sexy power mad PERVERTS!"

Said men looked at her, she snarled giving them a warning.

**************

Harry liked most of his guests, the Weasely children were so much fun, especially the twins, Bill and Charlie not to mention they smelled nice. Pansy was okay but to whiney. Draco was really cool and smelled nice, a little to bossy for his liking. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape smelled really good too and they rubbed his ears. Blaise was a bit shy but opened up after a while and was just about as hyper as Harry.

Not only that but he got some awesome gifts!

"Thanks for coming, I'll see you later" Harry said as he waved goodbye to his new friends. When everyone left, Harry yawned, sleepiness setting in, "Time for bed" Kaito picked up the sleepy kit, Harry made a noise of protest but didn't struggle, as Kaito dressed him in his night colthes and tucked him into bed.

"Night little kit"

* * *

**Well here chapter 3. Still haven't decided on a pairing , yet and now that you've met the potential Masters, who do you think Harry should be paired up with.**

**Tell me, casue I can't read minds, it hurts my head.**

**Oh in I know foxes are part of the canine family, I put that there by mistake and didn't feel like changing it...yes I am that lazy.**

**Review Please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**Now on with the Story!!**

**

* * *

**

**As You Wish It**

Stealthy feet made their way toward its victim, quietly the door slid open; the figure's green eyes sparkled when they landed on the sleeping figure in the bed. A wicked grin appeared and then the figure pounced.

"WAHHH!"

"Papa wake up!"

Kaito groaned, and pulled the pillow over his head attempting to drown out his little one's voice.

"Harry its 6 in the morning"

"Yea its morning, meaning it's time to go school shopping"

Harry stopped jumping on the bed, landing on his knees. His big green eyes looking at his caretaker expectantly, said caretaker peeked from underneath his pillow at the kit. "Fine" he said with a defeated sigh, Harry cheered, jumped off the bed and out the room.

Probably to get dressed the man assumed, with a yawn and a stretch the man got out of bed and readied himself for today.

By the time he got to the dining room, Harry was dressed and shoving down his food, Kaito usually didn't allow such behavior, he taught all his Jisuru in the ways of elegant dining but since his little one was so excited he'll let it go just this once.

"Slow down Harry you keep eating that fast and you'll choke"

Harry didn't hear him.

Misty chuckled as she set down the caretaker's plate. Kaito raised a brow at its contents.

"Misty you know that I do not like Pancakes"

"Yes I do, but Harry-sama was the one who made them. He felt if you had a hearty breakfast then you two could get to Diagon Alley quicker" the look in the head maid told him that he had better eat it or else. With a forced smile, Kaito started eating.

The two arrived at the entrance of Diagon Alley around noon. "Harry before we enter I need you to promise me that you will stay close and never wonder off, alright" Harry nodded, used to this behavior of his care taker whenever they went out.

Kaito smiled and scratched his ear as a reward, before taking out his wand, he didn't really need it but it was the only way to get around in the wizarding world. Tapping the bricks in the right sequence, he put it away his wand and took hold of the kit's hand.

"Remember, stay close"

Harry's eyes widened when the brick wall moved.

***********

Harry wished he had eight more eyes.... There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon

"Keep up Kit"

Harry hurried alone, trying to keep up and look at the same time, finally Kaito got fiend up and carried the little one, to everyone that passed by it would look like Kaito was carrying his young Jisuru, a young Jisuru that looked like Harry Potter.

Harry's ears twitched as wizard's and witches' whispers entered his ears.

"Is that Harry Potter?!"

"Harry Potter a Jisuru!"

"That's Kaito Yuki!"

"He so cute!"

"I wonder if he has a master yet"

"Here we are Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" Harry looked at the store with great interest, his heart beating in excitement when they entered.

"Kaito! It's good to see you!"

Madam Milkin was a squat smiling witch dressed all in mauve, "Hello Milkin, it's wonderful to see you too."

"What can I do for you?"

"My little kit needs robes for Hogwarts"

Madam Milkin looked at the kit in the caretaker's arms and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Potter"

Harry blinked "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Everyone knows you"

Harry tilted his head then looked at his caretaker.

"Later little one, now go with Milkin to get fitted"

Kaito put Harry down, and watched the two enter the fitting room.

"Draco!"

The blond looked and smiled at the Jisuru, "Hey Harry" he said, as the other stepped on the stool next to him. The two talked excitedly as they were fitted, "My dad, waiting outside" Draco said, Harry blushed at the thought of the older blonde.

"He is?"

Draco nodded

"I didn't see him"

Draco shrugged before changing the subject

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

Harry's tail twitched as he thought about "Well my Dad was in Gryffindor and my Mom was in Ravenclaw, but Papa Kaito was a Slytherin, and Misty was in Hufflepuff but Papa said says she doesn't like it at all. So I don't know" Draco blinked, "Wow" was all he said.

"What about you?"

"Slytherin off the back"

Harry frowned , Kaito told him that some Slytherins house had a bad reputation for being evil and he didn't want Draco to be evil, he liked Draco. "What's wrong?" the blonde asked, noticing his friend's sudden change in behavior .

"If I don't get in the house you like, will you hate me?"

Draco's eyes widen at the question

"Of course not"

Harry smiled and Draco blushed.

**************

Lucius eyes widen with pleasure when his son came out with Harry, "Good to see you again Kit"

Harry scowled "Only Papa can call me Kit!" Lucius chuckled, "My apologizes" the blond said before turning the Kaito "Are you finished with your shopping?"

"No, in fact we just started"

"Then how about joining us. We were on our way to met Severus"

"Sounds like a date"

Lucius smirked "Wouldn't have it any other way" Harry blush at the gaze the older blonde gave him.

"As long as you behave yourself"

Lucius just blinked innocently.

* * *

**Here Chapter 4, sorry its a little short, tell me what you think. **

**Also heres news on who going to be Harry's master**

**Lucius/Harry : 7**

**Severus/Harry : 10**

**Draco/ Harry : 3**

**Lucius/ Severus/Harry : 6**

**Blaise/ Harry : 5**

**Twins/ Harry : 2**

**Charlie/ Harry : 5**

**Bill/ Harry : 5**

**Voldie/ Harry : 1**

**Sirius/ Harry: 1**

**and **

**Draco/ Severus/ Harry : 1**

**Still haven't decided yet and what house should Harry be in, Lions, Snakes, Badger or Eagle?**

**Reveiw Please**

**Bye-bye!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**Warnings: None so far**

**Thnaks for all the reviews, and thanks to Chante-chan for betaing it for me.**

**

* * *

**

**As You Wish It**

After Madame Milkin, the four headed to the Apothecary three stores down. Inside Severus was waiting.

"I was wondering what was taking so long, now I see why" Severus said his voice almost a purr as his eyes locked onto the Jisuru.

Harry's tail twitched nervously when those dark black eyes stared at him, Kaito cleared his throat, and glared at the dark-haired male. Though he wanted his kit to have a Master and knew that the two won't do anything until Harry was older, he still couldn't help but feel protective of his little one, especially with a Malfoy and a Prince around. One by themselves was bad enough, but together, you're just asking for trouble.

"Lucius has asked us to join them in their shopping, and since Harry seems to enjoy Draco's company I couldn't say no" Kaito then said, glancing at Harry and Draco who were both looking at all the potion ingredients bottled up on the shelves both eyes lit up with excitement and enjoyment.

"That it does"

"Papa look, they have Nightshade!"

"I can see that"

"Impressive for one so young"

"Harry has always been smart for one his age"

"I see"

The two watched as Severus went over and took a bottle from its place and then went over to the children,

"Harry"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what this is?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, and his ear right ear twitched like it did whenever he was in deep thought.

"Snake fang powder, Rattlesnake I think"

Severus nodded

"And do you know what it's used for?"

"A lot of stuff"

"Such as"

"Stunning potions, anti-venom potions and poison"

"Very good"

"Severus?"

"Hmmm"

"Why are you asking me these questions for?"

Severus raised a brow at this, usual children of Harry's age didn't question when an adult asked them things, they may wonder but never asked out loud. Obviously Harry wasn't like most children, metal wise.

"Just curious"

Harry look like he didn't like that answer, but settled for pouting and going back to examining the bottles, Severus chuckled before going back to the older men.

"Wonder what that was about"

"Don't know, Severus always been a little weird"

Harry giggled at that.

"Harry, Draco come on we have lots more to get"

"Coming!"

"Father, can Harry come over our house?"

***********

Harry stared at the room with wide eyes.

"Wow! Your room is even bigger than mine!"

Draco pulled his companion towards a chest.

"I got cool stuff too"

Soon the two were playing and having a good time.

In the parlor, the three older men were drinking and discussion random issues, mostly Harry.

"Your Kit is adorable" Lucius said

"Thank you, and he seems to have taken a likening to your son"

Lucius frowned at this, he loved his son dearly, but he wanted Harry.

"Though if you work hard enough you may gain some points with Harry when the little one is older, of course. Severus has already gained Harry's curiosity" Severus's expression was smug.

*************

Hours later, Kaito entered the play room, stared and smiled. Harry and Draco were snuggled up next to each other, the kit's tail curled around them.

"_Cute"_

Gently he separated them, and lifted Harry into his arms. Harry made a noise but stayed asleep.

"Thank you for having us"

Lucius nodded before rubbing Harry's ear, the little one purred and remained asleep.

"It was my pleasure, safe night"

"And you as well"

**************

August came and went and September arrived, at the house where Harry lived. Staff was rushing about, packing the young master's things.

"Harry, is Hedwig in her cage?"

"Yes"

Hedwig was a snowy white owl, she was gift from Lucius.

"Good. Money?"

"Yes"

"Kaito-sama every thing's ready"

"Thank you Misty"

"So we can go now?"

"Yes, we can go, so go say goodbye to everyone"

Harry ran off, leaving the two adults.

"He's excited"

"Yes, he can't wait to see the castle"

Harry ran back in a few minutes later; tail wagging hair and clothes as mess. Misty sighed, "Kay, I said bye to everyone"

"And made a mess of your clothes"

Harry grinned sheepishly

"Come on"

*****************

"Draco!"

Draco grunted as he engulfed in tight hug, "Hello Harry" he said with a smile. A deep purr was his answer.. Harry squeaked when he was pulled away from Draco and pulled into another hug,

"Hello little one"

Harry smiled up at the older blond

"Hi Lucius"

A hand went to ears, and he purred.

"Enough of that now, the train about to leave" Misty said, before kissing Harry, "Be good Harry and have fun" after hugging his Papa, Harry let Misty rush him and Draco onto the train.

The whistle blew and started up. Both boys watched their parents disappear until they were nothing more.

"Come on, let's go find a seat"

Harry nodded before taking the blond's hand, they both then made their way down the hall. They finally found an empty compartment, there they sat cuddled up next each other and talked to each other. An hour passed before the door slide open.

"Ron!"

"Great the Weasel"

"Draco be nice"

"Hey Harry, Draco"

"Come sit with us"

"Uh"

"Don't worry Draco will behave. Won't you Draco"

The blond just stared out the window. Harry smiled and motioned for the red head to sit next to him, Ron did so reluctantly. Soon the two were talking, with Draco adding his comments in every so often. The witch with the trolley came by, they got a few snacks.

"Why didn't you get any chocolate frogs Harry?"

"Because I get really hyper"

"Oookay?"

"I like catnip though!"

"Um"

"Excuse me?"

The boys looked up, standing in the doorway was a busy haired witch.

"Have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost it, Oh!"

Her eyes locked onto Harry

"You're a Jisuru"

Harry nodded

"You're so cute!"

Harry blushed

"**And **your Harry Potter"  
"Are you done gawking?"

"Draco!"

"What?"

The girl sat down next to Ron startling the red-head.

"My name Hermione Granger"

"Ronald Weasley"

"Draco Malfoy"

*******************

Harry scooted closer to Draco; there was something in the lake that made him feel very nervous.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"There something in the water"

"Look there, that's Hogwarts"

Harry gasp and his ears perked up.

"_Wow!"_

* * *

**There chapter 5 hoped you liked it.**

**Pairings so far:**

**Draco/Harry- 5**

**Draco/Harry/Severus-1**

**Severus/Harry/Lucius- 11**

**Severus/Harry-14**

**Lucius/Harry- 7**

**Bill/Harry-5**

**Charlie/Harry-5**

**Twins/Harry-5**

**Siruis/Harry-1**

**Blaise/Harry-5**

**Volide/Harry-1**

**Houses:**

**Lion-0**

**Snake-5**

**Eagle-4**

**Badger-2**

**Parings is still not decided and won't be until Harry enter his fifth year.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do not own anything of Harry Potter**

**A/N: See I didn't forget about this story**

**Most of this is from the first book**

**

* * *

**

**As You Wish It**

Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead, it towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Hagrid boomed as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face, they were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, which they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Once he deemed everyone ready, they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp coming out at last into smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid then raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the door.

The door swung open at once. A tall black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and her scent told Harry that this was a person not to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid.

The witch nodded and pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was large and could have fit Harry's whole room in it. They followed Professor McGonagall, Harry's ears twitching picking up all kinds' noises, especially the hundreds of voices from the doorway to the right.

This made him slightly nervous, Professor McGonagall showed the first years into an empty chamber off the hall, they crowded in, standing rather closer together than usually would have. Professor McGonagall started speaking, explaining with was expected of them and telling them the name of the houses, she then left to see if all was ready.

"Fred told me it was sort of test" Ron said, when a first year asked what the sorting was about, "he says it hurts a lot but I think he was joking" the first year and a couple of others paled.

Draco snorted "Honestly, I'm surround by buffoons" he drawled, getting a glare from Ron and a disapproval frown from Harry.

"The sorting is nothing like that, all it is you putting on a hat that'll tell you what house you go to" Ron turned red and looked like he wanted to smack that smirk off the blonde's face and probably would have if Harry hadn't step in.

"That was really uncalled for Draco, you didn't have to say it like that" Draco winced at the anger look he received, and felt guilty rear its ugly head.

"Really Draco, you need to learn to think before you speak" Harry scowled "now say you're sorry" Draco frowned but mumbled an apology, just as McGonagall came back.

"Form a line" she said "and follow me"

Harry feeling extremely nervous took hold of Draco's hand, the blonde gave his hand a squeeze and a reassuring smile before they walked out the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors, were Harry had heard the voices earlier.

**************

Harry was in awe, everything was amazing just like his Papa and Misty said, thousands and thousands of candles floating in midair over four long tables that the rest of the students were seated, lit the room, the tables were decorated with glittering golden plates and goblets.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers sat, Harry blushed when he catch sight of Severus and Lucius. McGonagall led the first years up here, so they came to a halt in line facing the other student the teachers behind them.

To avoid eye-contact, Harry looked up and saw that the ceiling was velvet black with stars

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside" he heard Hermione say, "I read about it in Hogwarts, A history" Harry's ears twitched and he looked back at McGonagall just in time to see her place a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool put a pointed hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty, he knew neither Auntie Petunia nor Misty would let near their houses.

Suddenly the hat started singing, Harry giggled at the lyrics before wondering where he was going to be, when the song was done, Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said "Abbott Hannah!"

Harry watched as the girl stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell over her eyes and sat down. A moment's pause—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table, Harry saw who he assumed was the Hufflepuff ghost waving merrily at her.

Professor McGonagall called out several more students before it was Hermione's turn, she nearly ran over the stool, Harry found it rather cute the way she was so eager.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron groaned, he did not want to get stuck with a know-it-all, Draco was next, the blonde gave Harry's hand one last squeeze before going up, the hat barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Then it was his turn

"Potter, Harry"

As he stepped forward, his ears twitched as whispers suddenly broke out.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?'

"Potter a Jisuru?!"

"He so cute!"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him.

"Hmm" said a small voice in his ear "Difficult. Very difficult"

Harry frowned as he listens to the voice mummer, jumping when a chuckle echoed "Looks like these years at Hogwarts well be interesting indeed" Harry blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see in time, now where to put you?"

"Anywhere fine"

Another chuckle then

"RAVENCLAW!"

****************

After the Headmaster said a few words, everyone was able to eat. Harry was on his third serving of fruits when he was interrupted by an older student.

"Hello Harry I'm Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff and welcome to Hogwarts"

Harry looked up at him, he was handsome young man with light brown hair and grey eyes, he gave off a pleasant scent, Harry instantly liked him.

"Hello" the little Jisuru said, before popping a grape in his mouth, Cedric took note that all the Jisuru ever ate were fruits and vegetables.

"Are you a vegetarian Harry?" he asked, Harry shook his head.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not old enough to eat meat yet"

"What?"

"I still have my baby teeth, see?"

Harry open his mouth wide, giving the older a good view of sharp canine teeth

Baby teeth, riiiiiiiight

"Um if you say so" Harry went back to his food, though this time he happily chattered with Cedric, happy to make a new friend. After the feast, the students were dismissed and followed their house Prefects to the dorms.

When he entered the room he was to share with the three other boys, he headed to the bed; a four-posters with deep blue velvet curtains where his truck was, he sat on the mattress with a tired sigh.

Today had been a long but fun day.

****************

Something was poking him

"Draco"

And it knew his name too

"Dracoooooooo!"

The figure rolled over and swatted away the annoying thing that was poking him.

"Draco" a groan and the figure pulled the pillow over his head, sighing when he was greeted with silence

"_Finally"_

CHOMP!

"YEOW!"

The blonde shot up, gripping his arm. He looked down at his to see his sleeve had two little holes in them, he then turned to the culprit.

"You bite me!"

Harry's ears lowered slightly in guilt, "M'sorry, but you wouldn't wake up" he then said. Draco glared, "You better not have drawn blood"

"Don't worry I didn't!"

Draco then sighed, then something popped up in his head

"How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Through the portrait duh"

Draco scowled "That's not what I meant, how did you get the password?"

"Oh, I just asked the portrait to let me in since I didn't know it and he did"

Draco blinked at that, but decided not to ask, instead he asked the next question on his mind

"Why are you here?"

Harry's ears drooped and his tail curled around him like a blanket

"I got lonely" he whispered softly, meaning he got scared. After all this was his first night away from home and his Papa. Draco understood way, because even thought he was eleven in human years, in Jisuru years Harry was still a Kit, a baby and being away for the first time was scary, he knew how that felt.

"Can I say sleep with you?"

Ears drooped, lower lip trembling, eyes large and shiny with unshed tears, how could he say no to that?

"Come on" the blonde pulled back the covers, Harry perked up and crawled into the bed, he then snuggled up close to his friend who covered them both with the sheets and blanket, a happy purr escaping him.

"Night Draco"

"Night Harry"

* * *

**Harry is in Ravenclaw! Although it doesn't look like he going to stay in there ^^;**

**Well review please!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp**

**Warning: None in this chapter**

**A/N: I not to fond of this chapter the ending in particular, but it had to be done so **

**Please enjoy**

* * *

**As You Wish It**

The first day of school was one to remember.

Finding his classes was not easy but with the help of Draco and Cedric he managed, the teachers were nice, though he found Professor McGonagall and Severus to be very strict, the students were interesting as well.

Most of the first and seconds years, mostly the girls coo'd over him, telling him how adorable he looked with his ears and tail, which he didn't mind to much, because they gave him treats; which he shared with Draco. The upper classmen made him a little weary, staring at him with strange eyes and coming to close for his liking, but thanks to Draco always being by him he didn't have to use violence.

"Harry over here!"

The young Jisuru smiled as he spotted Hermione, and Ron down the hall in front of the charms class.

"Are they your friends?" asked a dreamy voice next to him. Harry smiled and nodded at the girl, Luna Lovegood. He had made friends with her during lunch, the things she said confused the kit most of the time, but he found her to be someone he enjoyed to be around.

"Are you enjoying your classes?" Hermione asked when they arrived, she then noticed the girl next to Harry. "Hello" she said

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood"

"Hermione Granger"

Harry noticed that the air around them had change, it was a scent he could not place but was instinctively familiar.

"We better hurry inside or we'll be late" Ron said, startling Harry out of his thoughts. They all hurried inside.

*************

It was a month into the school year when Harry received a letter from Severus, requesting that he come down after dinner, the kit accepted, inviting Draco to come along.

"Enter"

Harry poked his head inside, before Draco pushed him fully in, Severus 's chambers were nothing like his dorm mates told him, of course they didn't know Severus like he did, so maybe he should correct them on the whole torture chamber thing.

"Harry right on time, and I see you've brought Draco"

Draco smirked at the dirty look he received from the older male, before pulling Harry over to the sofa to sit with him. Green eyes lit up when a tray of mini cakes floated in front of them, he grabbed one with strawberries and cream on top and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, Severus chuckled before pulling the little one onto his lap. Either Harry didn't notice or didn't mind, either way Severus was happy.

"Harry you're going to choke if you don't slowly down" Draco said, nibbling on his own cake. The kit nodded but didn't slowly down as he took another cake, the blonde just sighed.

"Are you enjoying Hogwarts Harry?"

"Yup, I like all my classes"

"Which one you favorite so far, and eat a little slower you're getting crumbs everywhere"

"Sorry, um my favorite class?"

Harry's right ear twitched as he thought about, "I don't know" he then said "I like all of them I guess"

"Really?"

Harry purred happily when expert hands began rubbing and scratching his ears in all the right spots. Suddenly the other hand came to his tail, and fingers ran through his fur, Harry for a moment froze then shot off the potion master's lap.

The two Slytherins blinked surprised at the sudden dash, they looked at each other before looking at the kit who sat on the rug, tail curled in his arms, face flushed.

"D-don't touch my tail" the kit said with somewhat of a pout, Severus raised a brow at the request before chuckling when he put the pieces together. It appears that Harry's tail was very sensitive.

"Alright I promise not to touch it, not come back here"

Harry slowly moved forward as though afraid the older male would jump and start touching his tail again, when he was sure that didn't happen Harry hoped right back onto Severus 's lap. Severus petted the kit's head, making a mental note that Harry's tail was a sensitive area.

*************

The only reason he even bothered with teaching these future delinquents was because of his adorable kit. If it wasn't for him, Lucius was sure he would be in Azkabam for strangling one of these brats.

"Read chapters 1 through 4, we have a quiz next class"

The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sixth years all groaned as they left the Magical History classroom, once emptied the older wizard sighed as he slumped in his chair, very unMalfoy like but no one was here so it was okay.

A loud squeal outside his door hand him lifting a brow before his door was slammed open, and a black blur entered the classroom.

"Lucius!"

Lucius blinked when he was suddenly had a lap full of a hyper bouncing kit.

"Lucius! Lucius! Lucius!"

"As much as I love hearing my name come from out of your mouth and having you bounce on my lap like this, may I ask what has gotten you so excited?"

Harry stopped his bouncing, his eyes seemed to shine full blast, his ears and tail would not stop twitching.

"!"

Lucius blinked, trying to decipher what the little one just said

""

"You played with Severus?" funny how that was the only thing he heard out that whole thing.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, when his ears twitched and he suddenly jumped off of Lucius's lap and out the room. The elder Slytherin stared at the empty room stunned and confused, he then blinked when heard footsteps.

"F-F-Father h-have y-y-you s-s-seen H-Harry?" Draco panted

"He went that way" Lucius told the panting group, who groaned.

"That's it, catnip is off limits for him" Ron said, as they ran down the hall.

Lucius sat alone, wondering what just happen, then decided he didn't want to know.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Bye-bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp**

**Warnings: Whats the point**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update**

**

* * *

**

**As You Wish It **

Harry's tail twitched nervously as he stood in front of the Headmaster's door, his Papa had told him to never go near the elder wizard, or be with him alone, and Harry was never one to disobey his Papa. Yet the Head of Gryffindor didn't see it that way.

"Well Mr. Potter, go on" Minerva said, Harry glanced at the women who all but dragged him to the one place he wasn't suppose to go, no matter how many times he told her. With a pout the young Kit opened the door and went inside

"Harry my dear boy come in!"

Harry shuffled in and the door closed, making the Kit all the more nervous. Albus smiled kindly but Harry could tell something was off with his scent.

"Please sit down"

Harry did as he was told, declining when he was offered a Lemon Drop, his Papa told him to never take anything from the elder wizard.

"How was your first day of school?" Albus asked

"Fine" Harry mumbled

"Good, good"

Harry spent the next hour answering the Headmaster's questions, though he avoided anything about his Papa, feeling as though the wizard was trying to dig for something. Finally the man let him go and Harry hurried to find his friends, Lucius or Severus. Instead he found the twins Fred and George. Being in that wizard's presence made him so uneasy and scared.

"Look what we found, a little lost fox, what are you- whoa!" Fred said, Harry nearly knocked the older boy over as he clung to him, his body shivering.

"Hey what's wrong?"

_**POOF!**_

"…..Not good"

***********

Kaito looked up at when his door opened

"I thought I told you not to disturb me" he said

"I'm terribly sorry Kaito-sama, but an owl is here concerning Harry"

"What's the problem?"

"He saw Albus"

Kaito stood, "Where is he?"

"Lucius-sama has him"

"Good, get my things ready"

"As you wish Kaito-sama"

*********

A knock on his portrait door, he waved his hand and the door opened, Kaito entered the den with a look of worry on his face.

"What happen?" Kaito asked taking the baby fox that was wrapped in a blanket, from the blonde's arms.

"I don't know, the Weasley twins came to me telling me that Harry changed and refused to change back, Severus found out that the Kit had seen the headmaster."

"After I told him not to?" The kit in his arms whimpered

"Now, now Harry followed your instruction, it was Minerva who refused to listen to reason"

Kaito sighed, the older women meant well, but at times even he had to wonder about that woman.

"Thank you Lucius"

"No thanks needed"

"May I sit?"

"Of course"

Kaito sat and unwrapped the blanket that covered Harry "Harry, my little kit" Green eyes looked up at him and whined.

"I know, I'm not anger it wasn't your fault"

The fox snuggled close to its Papa and Kaito held him gently running his fingers through the soft fur.

"_I'm going to have to have a little talk with the Headmaster" _

************

"Harry"

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Harry stopped playing with the bug he found and looked at his friend with the tilt of the head. Him, Draco, Hermione, Luna, the Twins, and Ron were hanging out by the lake until dinner.

"What kind of questions?" he asked

"About you and being a Jisuru"

This gained everyone else's attention

Harry's tail twitched "Like what?"

"Like what exactly is a Jisuru?"

"Um Papa told me that Jisuru were creatures created by the gods to guide and protect the humans. Years ago the Indians were given the Jisurus as a gift from the other world for continuously praising and respecting the earth and all that was given to them. For years and years each generation was given a Jisuru guardian, but the humans weren't the ones who choose the Jisuru it was the Jisuru who choose the human"

Hermione eyes were large and sparkling

"Fascinating, so are all Jisurus submissive?"

Harry shook his head, pawing at a butterfly that came close to him "No some are Dominate"

" How can you tell?"

"Doms are a lot more aggressive them Subs"

"Huh and where do the Caretakers come into all this?"

Harry's eyes crossed when the butterfly landed on his nose, he shook his head scaring the bug off before answering Hermione's question.

"When the settlers arrived, they started hunting down the Jisurus, realizing that without them the Indians would have no why to defend themselves. So many Indians sent their companions into hiding, staying with the Shamans, who cared, raised and trained future Jisurus, and it became a tradition for the descended of the Shamans to train the Jisurus to ready themselves for their Masters"

Harry laid down and sighed happily as the sun warmed him

"The books never told all that"

"Yea, well a lot of it's mainly from research that they found at dig sites" Draco said, "many Jisuru don't like talking about their history to strangers, especially the media. Mother said it was a type of defense to protect their Master"

Harry suddenly jumped up startling the group  
"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to owl Misty!" and with that the kit was gone

************

Harry waited for the portrait to open before going in, he quickly and quietly made his way to the room that was becoming his own.

"Your feet are cold"

"Sorry"

Draco wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and pulled him closer

"No you're not"

A giggle

"Night"

* * *

**Review Please XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: To Kathy, yes it's normal for Harry to act childlike at this age, Jisuru mature differently then humans, and right now even though he's 11 he still just a baby in mentality, and won't start maturing until between 13 and 14.**

**I hopes this clears up in confusion you or anyone else conscerning this topic.**

**Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

****As You Wish It **

The first year went by without any other incident, though Harry did notice that the Headmaster avoided him, though it didn't bother him.

"We'll see you soon Little One" Severus said, he and Lucius had escorted Harry and his friends to the train station, mostly for Harry, his friends were a tolerated disadvantage.

Draco watched his father and Godfather flirt with the little Jisuru, the flirting going over Harry's head as usual, Draco wasn't sure who he felt sorry for. Finally Harry hugged the two and boarded the train. The group made their way to an empty compartment and chatted all the way home.

Kaito and Misty were there waiting along with the other parents and guardians, Harry hurried over to them not before saying goodbye to his friends who promised to keep in touch.

"Hello my little Kit" Kaito said hugging Harry and ruffling his hair.

"I missed you Papa"

"And I you, I'm sorry you couldn't come over during the holidays" Kaito picked Harry up and carried him to the limo, where the driver was waiting.

"Hi Mark!" Harry greeted

"Hello young master" Mark said with a smile as he opened the door for them.

* * *

As the rode home, Harry told Kaito and Misty all that had happen during school, though he didn't mention anything about the Headmaster and with the way he was now avoiding Harry.

"And then Hermione started lecturing us on sneaking out, it was so boring" Harry said, the last with a bit of a whine, causing his caretaker and Misty to chuckle

"I can imagine, sounds like you enjoyed yourself"

"I did, and I can't wait to go back!"

"You that eager to leave me" Kaito sighed dramatically, pretending to go teary eyed when Harry responded with a happy yep!

"It wouldn't be the first time a Jisuru wanted to get away from you and your odd charm" Misty said with a mischievous gleam.

"Et tu Misty, et tu"

Harry giggled, his eyes lit up as his home came into a view.

"We're home Masters"

Harry didn't wait for the door open, he opened it himself and run into the house, leaving the three alone outside.

"I missed him" Misty said, chuckling when the sounds of surprised and joyous shouting was heard.

"You're not the only one"

* * *

Albus sighed, this year had not gone as expected, he was hoping to get to Harry now that he was away from his caretaker, but if anything it made things much more harder, especially with Severus and Malfoy as potential Masters.

If he didn't need them, he would have fired them the first day.

The Headmaster shifted some paperwork around, his mind swirling trying to come up with some kind of plan, the next term was just around the corner….as well as Harry's birthday.

"_Perhaps an apologize is in order" _

* * *

"Welcome back young master!" the staff chorused, as Harry took in the decorated hall, it was even blend of Halloween, Christmas, New Years, and Valentines.

"Woooooow!"

"We figured, since you missed the holidays, we could give you a belated celebration" Misty said, Harry hugged his Papa and Misty.

"Thank you so much!" he squealed

"Hey, what about us" cried a male maid in good humor "we put up the stuff"

Harry giggled before launching himself in the sea full of staff.

Kaito chuckled; yes it was good to have his Kit back.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dislcaimer: I do not own**

**Warnings: Slash, and other stuff**

**A/N: I'm so SORRY! When I went to start the new chapter on this story, I found that I didn't put this part on! I'M so SORRY! I thought I had added this, again I'm sorry!**

**

* * *

**

**As You Wish It **

Harry though disappointed when he couldn't have a party was surprised at how many presents he received on his birthday, he loved them all, especially the new boom he got from his godfathers, much to Misty dismay and Kaito's amusement.

He spent the whole day flying around, doing dangerous stunts that gave the maids heart attacks and had the guards and male staff edging him on. When the sun was beginning to set, the little fox stuffed himself with cake, and the rest of the evening was spent with the whole household chasing the sugar induced child, until said child literally dropped to sleep in the middle of the hall.

"You just had to let him have that last piece" grumbled Maxis, the head of security. Kaito chuckled as he lifted Harry into his arms.

"I'll ready him for bed" he said to Misty, who nodded a smile on her face, when both the masters disappeared down the hall she turned to the rest of the staff with her.

"Well party over, time to clean up and don't let me see you sneaking cake again Jessica!"

The maids giggled while Jessica pouted.

"Well hop to it, and Maxis I think I saw Brock and Jones gambling"

"Again?"

* * *

A few days later after Harry's birthday, a gift from Albus came, after a very intense checkout from security, Kaito reluctantly gave his kit his gift.

"Oh my" Misty gasp, when the Harry showed what he got

"Well I'll be damn" Maxis whistled

"I'm going to kill that man" Kaito groaned rubbing his temples.

"Papa?" Harry looked at his Caretaker, while holding his gift.

"I think I should hold onto this for a while kit" the man then said

"Why?"

Kaito decided not to answer, instead he said "Wanna go to the park?"

Harry's ears lit up at the mention of going outside the house, he shook his head eagerly, present forgotten.

"Go get dress"

Harry scampered off and out his Papa's study, not before giving the man his gift

"I wonder what he has planned" Misty mused once Harry was out of hearing range

"Nothing good, I can tell you that much "Kaito said getting up from his desk, he handed the Invisible Coat to Maxis.

"Put that in the vault" Kaito said

"Yes, Kaito-sama"

"Kaito-sama?"

Kaito looked a Misty expecting gaze then sighed "We'll leave Albus alone for now, but if he harms Harry in any way you have my permission" Misty nodded before leaving to help Harry prepare for the outing.

Kaito watched her go, once alone he was left to his thoughts.

* * *

Summer went by fast, and the Kaito house-hold found themselves ready the young master for his departure once again. After making sure everything was needed, Harry scurried into the car with his Papa, Misty wouldn't be able to see him off this time.

They made it to the train station fifteen minutes early before it was schedule to leave.

"Do you want me to wait with you until the train is about to leave my little Kit?" Kaito asked once they passed through the wall, Harry glanced at the train and students bordering, his tail wagging when he saw the familiar head of blonde hair.

"No" he told his Papa, "I'm okay by myself"

"Alright, I'll help you with your things"

Kaito help load Harry trunk, then kissed his Kit goodbye.

"Behave, and stay away from the catnip, I don't want another letter, telling me you're terrorizing the school again"

Harry giggled but nodded, kissed his Papa and headed into the train to look for Draco.

Draco and Blaise looked up when the door slide open.

"Draco!"

A black furred blur tackled Draco, causing him to fall off his seat and onto the floor.

"Hello Harry" Draco said dryly, while Blaise chuckled.

Harry purred and nuzzled his friend, before tackling and doing the same to Blaise.

"How was your summer?" Blaise asked when he was able to dislodge himself from the happy Kit.

"Really good, thanks again for the toys" Harry said, curling up next to Draco.

The rest of the train ride was spent talking about their summer.

* * *

Lucius's eyes locked onto the fox ears in the crowd of students, his lips turned up into a smirk, when he thought of how the little Kit would have looked in the Kimonos he had given as a birthday present He had personally picked them out.

"Careful Lucius, you're drooling" said a silky besides him.

Lucius gave Severus a mock glare, before chuckling.

"I suppose it can't be helped, he is so adorable" the blonde said

"That he is" Severus agreed, "though I don't think the rest of the staff would approve of their feet covered in drool"

"I suppose your right"

Severus was about to comment when the first years came falling in, and the start of the second year began.

* * *

**There you go, nothing big it was more like a filler chapter anywhoo. Again I'm sorry!**

**Reveiw Please!**


End file.
